The Bedlam
The Bedlam is a major character and primary antagonist of The Regulator series, specifically in The Regulator and The Regulator: Seasons of Change. The Bedlam is a mysterious man with unknown origins. He claims to know the whole story of the worlds future post-apocalypse, and has made it his mission to make sure his idea of the future comes true, no matter what the cost. Biography Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about The Bedlam's life pre-apocalypse. The only hint we are given is that he was "Just one of thousands of men who participated in history, but will never be remembered for it." Events of The Regulator After the Zombie Apocalypse began The Bedlam began a trip to Camp Fireside to find Andrew Stark, a boy he referred to as "The Regulator". It is unknown how he discovered Andrew's existence or location, it is just known that he went there as soon as he could. During his travels, The Bedlam came across Stuart Van Graff, Emily Van Graff, and Jackson Marko hiding in a house. He confronted them, asking for food. They gave it to him, but The Bedlam turned on them, turning them over to The Madman for experimentation. Upon arrival, The Bedlam set up camp at the Carpenters Lodge, an old rundown shack up in the woods. He wandered onto Camp Fireside's grounds on two notable occasions. The first time, he wandered out of the woods and spoke very briefly to Seth, the second time he appeared and spoke to Andrew and Nick Walker, telling them about The Madman and his captives, Stu, Emmy, and Jackson. He convinced Andrew that the three captives were worth saving, and then disappeared into the night. The next day, Brad Bosine went searching for The Bedlam in the woods and decided to check The Carpenters Lodge, thinking it would be the most likely location for a survivor in the woods. He confronted The Bedlam there, and threatend him. However, Brad died later that day before he could tell anyone else about his encounter. After Andrew killed The Drifter, The Bedlam spoke to him in The Barn about whether Andrew felt remorse for his actions. He told Andrew that while he knew the outcome of future events, he couldn't have predicted Brad's and that Brad was a "variable". He then disappeared, without freeing Andrew. During the zombie uprising from within Camp Fireside's own population, Gabriella Costa found The Bedlam in the woods. Initially, he was calm, unaware of the uprising at the camp. After he bestowed Gabi with the title of Counsel, she told him of it, and The Bedlam rushed down to the camp to assist The Regulator, recognizing that Brad's death had created another variable in the form of the uprising. The Bedlam saved Andrew's life, then assisted with clearing Camp Fireside of any other Zombies. The Bedlam then accompanied the remaining Fireside Survivors to the Dining Hall, but he quickly turned them against himself with his rather unsympathetic behavior. He incited further animosity between Andrew and James, as well as Nick, before making his exit during a big and explosive fight between the group. He then followed James to a bathroom where James was silently reflecting on the situation he was in. The Bedlam quickly disarmed him and kidnapped him, hiding him in a closet in The Barn. He then attracted Andrew to the barn, where the two engaged in an argument and then a brawl, with Andrew lighting the building on fire. The fight soon moved outside, during which James, engulfed in flames, wandered out of the burning building and collapsed. Andrew then chased The Bedlam into the woods, but let him go. Believing James wouldn't have wanted Andrew to kill The Bedlam. Seasons of Change Category:Characters Category:The Regulator Characters Category:Antagonists